


Обряд

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Series: О коте и ведьмаке [1]
Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Ritual Sex, Witch Саша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Ярослава приносят в жертву ведьмаку.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Series: О коте и ведьмаке [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922425
Kudos: 6





	Обряд

Мальчишку ему под ноги грубо швырнули. Худенький, в одной лишь насквозь мокрой рубашке, он потерял сознание от холода, пока его дотащили до избы, в которой жил колдун. Тот прислушался: мальчик едва дышал, его колотила крупная дрожь.

— Что это? — ведьмак поморщился, рассматривая пришедших. Трое: двое мужчин и девушка, они пришли из той крохотной деревеньки на самом краю леса. Они были напуганы: прийти просить помощь у нечистого, того, кто промышлял черной магией, не каждый бы решился, но им пришлось.

— Это вам плата за работу…

— Мне? — передразнил ведьмак. — И что я должен с ним делать?

— Господин, — в разговор вступила девушка, поправив светлую густую косу, — простите, господин. У меня бабка колдуньей была, я знаю, что вам кровь для обряда нужна. Это жертва. В деревне голод, дети зиму просто не переживут, а он… Принесите его в жертву, но спасите урожай, господин. Он безродный, никто не хватится. Хоть вы и в ладах с темными силами, милосердие не должно быть вам чуждо.

— Значит, одну жизнь за многих? — ведьмак поднялся из-за стола. Он отложил нож, которым чистил какие-то корешки, и потянулся к посоху. Девушка попятилась.

— Этого недостаточно?

Ведьмак тяжело вздохнул.

— Убирайтесь отсюда. И молитесь своим жалким богам, чтобы глаза завтра открыли.

— А я?.. — она затравленно дернула край платья. Ее выдала дрожащая рука. — Я могу остаться.

— Я неясно сказал? Убирайтесь, — и ударил посохом по руке потянувшегося к мальчишке мужчину. — Его мне оставите, он же моя плата, в конце концов. Мне решать, как с ним быть.

Ведьмак угрожающе перебрал по воздуху пальцами, призывая жуткое темное пламя. Троица испуганно вжалась в дверь, понимая, что с ним они грубой силой потягаться не смогут.

— Я тебе говорил… — начал было один из них, но девушка торопливо вытолкала его за дверь.

Александр взмахом руки задвинул за ними засов. Можно было больше не играть роль безжалостного ведьмака, готового сжечь их до костей. Он тихо фыркнул и склонился над заметавшимся без сознания мальчишкой. Тонкие запястья ему до крови стянули веревкой, так сильно, что пальцы уже побелели от холода и боли. Он дернулся, когда ведьмак подхватил его на руки, переложив на свою кровать. Заклинанием перерезал путы, растирая узкие ладони. От веревок остались уродливые раны, почти ожоги, с плохо затянувшейся коркой.

Мальчишка забился, пытаясь вырваться, но в себя не пришел.

— Тише, — ведьмак осторожно погладил его по мокрым волосам. — Я тебя не обижу.

Он провел кончиками пальцев по его рукам, локоть и плечо были ободраны, словно мальчишку со всей дури приложили о каменную стену. Ведьмак бережно ощупал бока — ребра, к счастью, не были сломаны. Он ловко подцепил край насквозь промокшей рубашки, снимая ее, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть его отогреть.

Мальчик задрожал. И Александр поспешил укутать его в свою шерстяную кофту, подарок демона-лисицы — его давней подруги. Он расправил широкий воротник, огладив плечи, а затем укрыл двумя одеялами и тонко выделанной шкурой. Мальчик завозился, устраиваясь под ними, и, наконец, расслабился, положив ладонь под голову.

— Спи, — уголками губ улыбнулся ведьмак. — Совсем еще ребенок, а тебя в жертву… Живым от тебя толку больше будет.

Он поднялся с кровати, гибко потянувшись, и подбросил в камин несколько поленьев. Александр поворошил уже прогорающие деревяшки так, чтобы огонь занялся жарче. Он любил огонь, а замерзший мальчик дрожал даже под одеялами.

Надо было вернуться к чистке кореньев, но ведьмак не мог отвести от него взгляда.

Красивый.

Александр заметил ссадину у него на скуле и разбитую губу, и внутри недовольно заворочалось что-то темное. Его хотелось защитить, уберегая от всего, что могло бы боль причинить.

Ведьмак снял висящий над огнем котелок, заваривая горицвет и тысячелистник, а затем прошептал редкое восстанавливающее заклинание.

Он отряхнул коренья от комьев земли — скатерть и так с утра придется отмывать — и ловко стал счищать кожицу. Их еще надо было нарезать, а потом перетереть в ступке в кашицу, эту часть ведьмак не любил больше всего. Потрошить кого-то, разрывая мягкую плоть, ему нравилось больше.

Он вспомнил, как однажды всё же приносил в жертву маленькую девочку. Та только родилась, а ее мать и тетка во имя мести хотели получить силу тех, кто мог призывать мертвых. Ведьмак тогда мрачно усмехался, он разбирался в некромантии получше многих, но те и слушать ничего не хотели. Обряд он провел, но еще долго привыкал к тому, как изменилась его магия.

Почернела.

Он мельком глянул на мальчишку, хмурившегося во сне. Тот дрожал и что-то шептал, словно умоляя пожалеть его и не убивать.

Ведьмак поморщился от собственных мыслей. Не смог бы, даже если бы захотел, занес бы нож, но не смог бы перерезать тонкое горло. Этот мальчик словно не был человеком, сумев подчинить себе даже черного колдуна.

Он невольно надавил сильнее, корешки хрустнули, и ступку залил вязкий сок. Ведьмак перетер их в густую кашицу, а затем потянулся к деревянной ложке, аккуратно выложенной на стол. Она была выточена из березы — важная деталь в приготовлении этого снадобья — из-за дубовой в прошлый раз он чуть не подорвал печь к лешим и домовым.

Он выругался. На потолке всё еще оставались пятна сажи.

Мальчик завозился, потревоженный его голосом.

— Сделайте, что они просили… Господин, — тихий шепот, ведьмак даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он повернулся, заинтересованно разглядывая его, свернувшегося калачиком в одеялах. Из-за худобы тот выглядел младше своего возраста, но взгляд ярко-синих глаз был иным. Он не был ребенком.

— Им всё равно, что с тобой будет. Они знают, что ты отсюда не вернешься, в жертву тебя принести…

— Если надо, — перебил он, вцепившись тонкими пальцами в край шкуры, — принесите.

— Тише, — ведьмак развернулся к нему. — Не сдалось мне с человеческими жертвами возиться. Есть и другие способы у тебя живую энергию забрать.

— Вы хотите…

— Найди мне нечисть, которая тебя не захочет, — хмыкнул ведьмак, бережно убирая темную от воды прядку ему за ухо. — Можешь звать на «ты», а то я себя старым чувствую. Мне всего-то три сотни лет!

— А мне девятнадцать…

Ведьмак расхохотался.

— Невелика разница. Человеческое имя у меня Александр, — назвался он, наблюдая, как тот кутался в вязаную кофту. Мальчишку иррационально хотелось обнять и прижать к себе.

— Яр. Ярослав, — он смущенно опустил взгляд, — так меня родители назвали.

— Тебе подходит, — улыбнулся ведьмак. Александр перелил отвар из котла в деревянную кружку и протянул ему. — Пей, не бойся.

Тот вздрогнул, когда их пальцы встретились, и слишком поспешно отдернул руку.

— Боишься?

— Еще бы! — вскинулся Ярослав, взволнованно на него поглядывая. В синих глазах плескалось лишь любопытство. — Знаешь, какую жуть про черных колдунов рассказывают? Что ты меня выпотрошить можешь и сердце сожжешь!

— Могу.

Яр задушено пискнул. Он поднял нечитаемый взгляд на ведьмака, но в груди растекалось приятное тепло. В глубине души он чувствовал, что Александр боли ему не причинит.

— Не обижу я тебя, не бойся, — ведьмак отодвинул от себя ступку, расправляя затертую скатерть. — Знаешь, как ведьмы черпают свою силу?

Яр смущенно помотал головой, ему вспомнились все сказки, что рассказывали по ночам у костра, и скулы у него порозовели.

— Сила любой ведьмы завязана на живой энергии, они забирают ее для своих обрядов. Могут свою, но так никакой не напасешься, могут убить кого-то. Никого разумного ведьма в жертву не принесет, с такой энергией им не справиться, только с ума сойдет и в низшую превратится. А вот околдовать любого мужика и в постели… — Александр многозначительно замолчал.

— Либо умереть, либо разделить с тобой ночь, — Яр залился краской, чувствуя, как внизу живота потеплело. Его тянуло к ведьмаку, хоть магия тут и была ни при чем. — И без меня ты не сможешь?..

— Нет. Я редко берусь за такие обряды, в основном знахарством занимаюсь, — он рукой указал на стол. — Даже с самым сильным амулетом мне не хватит своих сил. Тот обряд, что хотели провести эти деревенские дурни, — мне придется обратить вспять саму природу, смену лета с осенью исправить. Это только звучит легко, но уже погибший урожай я поднять из мертвых не смогу.

Яр подался вперед, схватил его за руку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

— Ради них отдашь мне себя?

— Я дам тебе силу, она же тебе нужна, я чувствую, — Ярослав неловко улыбнулся, — а в обмен ты заберешь их жизни для меня.

Он облизнул тонкие губы.

— А ты не так прост, как кажешься, — хмыкнул Александр, разворачиваясь к нему. Яр поежился под его внимательным взглядом.

— Я знаю, что они боятся и ненавидят меня, не знаю только, за что. Аня, девушка, что приходила к тебе, мы дружили с ней когда-то… А сейчас она свою жизнь на меня обменять решила. Надо будет — умру, но их троих я заберу с собой. Другие в деревне заслуживают жить, там и сестренка моя, ей я погибнуть не дам, вот и прошу, сделай, что они просили, — выдал на одном дыхании Ярослав. — Помоги им с урожаем. Но раз моей силой, то Аньку и этих двоих я хочу себе.

— Я принесу их души к твоим ногам, — улыбнулся ведьмак, медленно склонив голову. Почти поклонился ему, а затем и вправду опустился на колени перед ним, ладонями касаясь узких бедер.

— Ты был с кем-то? С женщиной?

Яр смущенно покраснел.

— Девственник… — Александр был словно не удивлен, — а ведь тебе уже девятнадцать. И ни одна не захотела тебя?.. — Он заинтересованно рассматривал Яра. — Они не знали. И те трое тоже, иначе не отдали бы мне тебя просто так. Вот идиоты. Любой колдун за тебя выложил бы лучшее из своих заклинаний, даже воскрешающее мертвых отдал бы, а ты достался мне.

Ведьмак взял со стола свой нож, ловко вытерев его о полотенце, и протянул Ярославу рукояткой к нему. Тот осторожно коснулся пальцами дерева, с затаенным страхом чувствуя остатки тепла на нем.

— Что я?.. — он прокрутил нож в пальцах, привыкая к его тяжести в ладони. Александр завороженно проследил за ним.

— Кровь девственника да в полнолуние… Одной капли в заклинании хватит, чтобы умертвить всех в этом лесу и горах. А ты готов мне отдаться, — он недобро улыбнулся. — Мне льстит.

Яр вскинулся.

— Запястье или ладонь?

— Ладонь, — Александр подхватил один из стеклянных флаконов. Ярослав медленно провел лезвием по руке, поморщившись от боли. На тонком порезе заалели капли крови. Он позволил ей стекать на запястье и дальше — на предплечье, чувствуя голодный взгляд ведьмака.

Яру нравился он. Другой, непохожий на тех, кого Ярослав знал раньше. Магия в нем вихрилась, Яр дрожал, представляя, как ведьмак призывает темный огонь, и не мог отвести глаз от худых, но сильных рук с проступающими венами.

В зеленые глаза он смотреть боялся.

Но внутри приятно ныло от мысли, что он Александру нравился. От его взгляда кожа не чесалась от омерзения, как это бывало с мужиками, которые спьяну путали Яра с девкой, под взглядом ведьмака ему ластиться хотелось. Спину дугой выгнуть, под руки подставиться. Яр вздрогнул от собственных ощущений.

Он головой мотнул, наваждение отгоняя. Кровь уже неопрятно залила край склянки. Ярослав сжал ладонь на мгновение и протянул стеклянный флакон ведьмаку.

— Саша… — и губу прикусил, боясь, что тому не понравится.

— Сколько лет меня уже так никто не звал, — он улыбнулся, и у Яра в синеве его глаз вспыхнули веселые искорки.

— Сашенька, — Ярослав неловко к нему потянулся, выпутываясь из одеял, и чуть не свалился с кровати. Ведьмак удержал его на руках, огладил бока, узкие бедра и в одно движение опрокинул его на мех шкуры и теплые одеяла.

Яр вскрикнул, вцепился в плечи, прогибаясь. Его вело.

Сердцебиение отдавалось где-то в горле, сливаясь с ударами грома у него в голове. Ярослав тихо застонал, чувствуя прохладные руки у себя на животе.

— Ты меня заколдовал… — хрипло выдохнул он Александру в губы, закидывая обе руки ему на шею. И Саша поцеловал Яра, жарко, глубоко, забирая себе его первый поцелуй. Языком провел по губам, в рот проникая, выпивая тихий стон.

Яр вскинулся, приникая ближе, — внизу живота сводило приятной истомой — откинул голову, открывая бледную шею, доверчиво подставляя ее Саше. Тот размашисто провел по ней языком, оставляя влажный след на разгоряченной коже.

— А ведьмам нужна кровь?

— Ведьмам — нет, а вот ведьмаки часто пьют, — Саша лизнул стык подбородка и с силой прикусил бьющуюся венку на шее, почти порвав ее. Яр вскрикнул.

— Я хочу… Мою пей, — он с трудом смог произнести это вслух. Ведьмак удивленно вскинул брови и встал, подхватив нож со стола. Ярослава ощутимо тряхнуло, когда холодное лезвие рассекло кожу под ключицей, и на краях пореза проступила кровь. У Саши взгляд потемнел, он осторожно провел языком, прижался губами, выпивая первые капли.

Яр застонал. Боль смешалась с наслаждением.

Саша сжал зубы, оставляя на нем багровый след, и зализал, лаская. Яр выгнул спину, заметался, едва не теряя сознание.

— Сладкая, — взгляд у ведьмака сделался совсем шалый, и Яр вновь потянулся за поцелуем, царапнул плечи, слизывая свою собственную кровь у него с губ.

Саша руками провел под своей же кофтой — погладил его подрагивающий живот — и быстро сдернул ее с Ярослава, раздевая. Тот застонал, оставшись обнаженным под ним, глаза прикрыл, смущаясь. Ведьмак поцеловал его в ямку между ключиц, повел влажную дорожку по груди, на живот, чувствуя, как Яр задрожал.

— Поверить не могу, что я первый, кто тебя так касается, — Саша прикусил под ребром, оставляя кровоточащий след. Одну руку опустил ему на поясницу и другой ладонью надавил на живот, сцеловывая отчаянный вскрик. Царапнул выступающие бедренные косточки, лизнул, опускаясь ниже, оставляя следы на внутренней стороне бедер.

Ярослав выгнулся всем телом, закусил губу, отчаянно зажмурившись.

— Не бойся, — Саша провел ладонью по его возбужденной плоти, лаская. Яр подмахнул невольно, застонал, одну ногу на ведьмака закидывая. Тот ладонями огладил бедра и подался вперед всем телом, нависая на вытянутых руках, чтобы поцеловать.

Ярослав ответил. Он тонул в ощущениях, скулил от одного голодного взгляда, обращенного на него, выгибаясь под его руками.

И впервые себя таким живым чувствовал.

Он хотел Сашу.

Яр вскрикнул, когда тот сильнее сжал пальцы, размазывая естественную смазку. Заметался, но Саша повел рукой ниже, осторожно надавливая, заставляя раскрыться под своими прикосновениями. Яра ощутимо тряхнуло. Страх сливался с желанием, заставляя кровь закипать в венах. Саша толкнулся рукой и медленно вошел в него пальцами.

— Хочу взять тебя, — он развел их в стороны, вбиваясь до самой ладони. Яр застонал, выгибаясь в его руках, сдерживая крик.

Хотел большего. Хотел, чтобы Саша взял его, как и говорил.

Он зажмурился, смаргивая слезы, и потянул ведьмака на себя. Руки закинул на шею, притираясь, и ноги раздвинул, бесстыдно предлагая себя.

Они встретились взглядами: яркий синий и бледный зеленый. Яр вскрикнул в обжигающий поцелуй, прильнул, царапая его плечи. Ногтями разодрал до крови, и Саша зарычал, прикусил за нижнюю губу, с силой беря его пальцами.

— Я хочу тебя в себе, — Ярослав вскинул бедра, чувствуя, как внизу живота прошило судорогой. Саша дернул его на себя, вошел одним резким движением, сцеловывая измученный крик.

Яр заметался под ним, закинул одну ногу на поясницу, выгибаясь. Внутри всё сводило от тянущего, болезненного удовольствия, вело от голодного взгляда и обжигающих поцелуев.

Мой.

В сознании искрила мысль, что он должен был принадлежать ведьмаку с самого начала. По праву крови и рождения должен был, и эта разделенная на двоих ночь была такой, какой должна.

Яр вскрикнул, подмахивая сильным толчкам, прогнулся в пояснице, притягивая к себе ближе. Саша провел зубами по обнаженному горлу, приник к губам, выпивая отчаянный стон. Яр забился под ним, изливаясь.

Обжигающее наслаждение затапливало обоих. Он чувствовал, как Ярослав сжимался, принимая его в себя, и не выдержал, выплескиваясь в него с тихим рычанием.

Саша замер на напряженных, подрагивающих руках и прижался лбом к его груди. Между пальцев замерцали синие, как радужка Яра, искры.

— Загадай желание.

_Всегда быть с ним._

Ярослав зажмурился, искренне надеясь, что оно сбудется. Не хотел он с Сашей расставаться, словно кто-то его душу к нему тонкой нитью привязал. Яр подтянулся, обнимая за шею, пряча голову на груди, чтобы ведьмак слез не увидел.

— Не прогоняй меня…

Саша ласково поцеловал его, перевернулся на спину, к себе прижимая.

— Мой ты теперь, — улыбнулся, чувствуя, что Яр выдохнул от этих слов, расслабился. — Травником обучу, помогать мне будешь. А сейчас спи, тебе отдохнуть нужно, я же почти все твои силы забрал.

Ярослав завозился у него под боком, калачиком свернулся, в плечо утыкаясь. Закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в грозу и тихое сердцебиение, и заснул, вымотанный до предела.

Саша потянулся, осторожно вставая с кровати, и кофту на себя накинул. Он запах с наслаждением втянул, она Яром вся пропахла. Ведьмак прокусил палец, кровью отчерчивая на расстеленном на столе полотне магические символы, и расставил по краям камни с рунами.

Энергия в нем прошивала молниями по нервам, стекая к магическому кругу.


End file.
